


What Cost is Too Much?

by darkstar0196



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, This is so bad why do I torture my favorite boy, abuse of italics and bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstar0196/pseuds/darkstar0196
Summary: In the aftermath of Kill JSE, the Good Doctor finds out that he cannot escape Anti's wrath.





	What Cost is Too Much?

The doctor grunted as Anti shoved him down against his desk and grabbed his arms, holding them tight behind his back. The demonic man was, in a word, pissed. Headphone wires were tied securely around his trapped arms, and then looped around his throat as a way to stop him from tugging on them. Anti’s giggling grew to an almost hysterical pitch as he pulled back enough to admire his work. For a moment, he simply waited and allowed his prey to struggle. The doctor had no way to free himself, and even if he did, nowhere to run. They were in Anti’s world now. The glitch pressed against the trapped doctor, his hands wandering for a few moments, stroking over his throat and down to his chest and stomach before settling on Henrik’s hips. 

“You made a very big mistake today, doctor~” Anti said in an almost conversational tone, “You tried to fight me. You tired to  **_s a v e  t h a t w e a k l i n g  j a c k_ ** after I told you not to. Here I thought we had an understanding between us.” His voice swings wildly between a growl and a giggle, staying threatening the whole time. “You promised you would obey me, Henrik. You pledged yourself to me~ Just look at where we are now,” The glitch clicked his tongue in a disapproving sound, “If you had just kept your word and been a good little puppet I wouldn’t have to punish you. Remember that doctor. This is your fault.”

Schneeplestein trembled against the hard wooden desk, too aware of the powerful demon’s anger to truly fight. He knew when he was outmatched. “I couldn’t just let you kill him!” his voice cracked, but he ignored it, “Jack was.. **is** my friend. The only friend you hadn’t taken from me.” the word ‘punish’ finally clicks in his mind, and the doctor trembles. “Wh-what are you going to do, Anti?”

Thin, pale lips curve into a sharp smile, and Anti grinds down on the thin body below him. His grip on the doctor’s hips tightens enough that his sharp nails dig through Henrik’s scrubs to draw drops of blood from his hips beneath.

“Tell me you want this, doctor, and I'll consider making it good for you too.”  Anti hissed in his ear, close enough for his breath to brush uncomfortably against his trembling prey. 

Henrik whimpered, pulling on the wires as hard as he dared in a weak attempt to free himself. He shook his head, hair falling free from his cap and hanging loose in his face. Anti’s grip on his arms and hips tightened and giggling filled the air. 

“Oh, that really wasn’t the answer I was looking for~” He tittered, his head glitching to the side for a moment before settling back upright, “but suit yourself.” He drug his hands, the nails forming unsettling, inhuman claws, down the smaller man’s back. The back of the thin lab coat was left in shreds, and it took only a few swipes to reduce his pants and underwear to tattered remnants that hung off his hips by strings. What was left, the pitiful excuse for covering, was pushed down to tangle around Schneeplestein’s ankles. The doctor cried out in alarm, squirming helplessly as he felt the demon rut his clothed length against his exposed ass. 

At the sound of a zipper being pulled down, Henrik broke, crying out to Anti, “Wait! Please, please do not do this. I will- I’ll do it. I will say that I,” he choked, the very idea of being forced to ‘consent’ to Anti’s violation of his body making him sick, “I’ll say I want this, just please don’t hurt me.” Tears ran down the doctor’s face, flushed hot with shame and fear. 

Those cold, clawed hands ran up and down his throat for a moment. “Good boy~” Anti cooed in his ear, “Very good. Now make your loud mouth useful.” Two fingers hooked the side of Schneeplestein’s mouth, forcing their way in. It didn’t take an idiot to know what was expected of the doctor. After a moment of hesitation, he laved the fingers with his tongue, wincing when the sharp claws drew more blood. He did the best he could, sucking at the invading digits and hopefully wetting them enough. The demon behind him gave a pleased hum and ground his hidden erection against his exposed backside once again, starting up a slow teasing rhythm.

“Alright~ now is your chance, puppet. Tell me you want my cock, tell me how badly you want me to use you, how you're just dying to please me.  _ Convince me _ .” Anti’s voice changed pitch wildly, sometimes a deep, rumbling growl, others unnaturally high -more than any normal man or woman could go. The demon pulled his spit-slicked fingers from the doctor’s mouth, bringing them down to poke almost gently again the tight entrance before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't bring myself to post the actual smut at this time, maybe sometime in the future if people really want it.  
> Fun fact: I started this idea immediately after watching KJSE, not knowing that it was the last time we would see Schneep. That's what's kept me from posting it for so long.
> 
> Critiques and comments are very very welcome!


End file.
